Project Summary for the Molecular and Cellular Immunology Core As the singular research resource for flow cytometry, cell sorting and myriad immunological services at the University of Hawaii (UH) and in the entire State of Hawaii, the Molecular and Cellular Immunology (MCI) Core has had a significant impact on increasing research productivity, enhancing research competitiveness and heightening grants success during COBRE Phases I and II. Extramurally funded research is heavily dependent on the MCI Core, and the need is anticipated to grow during and beyond the Phase III COBRE period. The Phase III COBRE objective of facilitating the transition of the MCI Core into a sustainable state-of-the-art core facility capable of supporting high-caliber research on new, emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases, as well as other fields of scientific inquiry, will be achieved by (1) enhancing and streamlining core operations; (2) growing and diversifying the user base, capability, capacity and reach; and (3) strengthening the core infrastructure. For Aim 1, needs assessments and user satisfaction surveys will be conducted to ensure efficiency and effectiveness of core operations. Also, mentoring and training of current and prospective users will be better integrated, and partnerships will be formed with research training programs in infectious diseases and immunology. For Aim 2, outreach and marketing activities will be expanded to other local academic institutions, biotech companies and hospitals beyond the UH System, and strong partnerships will be formed with similar cores located in other COBRE, INBRE and IDeA-CTR programs to grow and diversify the core user base and to acquire new tools and techniques. Also, the MCI Core will leverage the existing infrastructure of research training laboratories in the Asia-Pacific region to facilitate international collaborative research. And for Aim 3, sustainability and phased-in business plans will be developed during the Phase III COBRE period to draw on multiple avenues of intramural and extramural support to sustain the Core. Periodic evaluation and review of the Core's fiscal health will allow necessary restructuring of the key elements affecting solvency to guide efforts to sustain the Core beyond Phase III COBRE support. The MCI Core is expected to achieve each of the above-stated specific aims. A strong commitment of $50,000 per year for five years beyond the Phase III COBRE period, by the JABSOM Dean, will provide an important hedge against uncertain revenue streams during this competitive and uncertain funding climate and will ensure continued core operations, with the prospect of increased grants success and core sustainability.